


The Slytherin Mudblood (dead/abandoned/do not read (read the new one))

by ItsTheBrit



Series: The Slytherin Mudblood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Malfoys, Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort, Hermione Granger-centric, Not Canon Compliant, Pagan Festivals, Slightly OOC characters, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Weasley Bashing, Wizarding Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheBrit/pseuds/ItsTheBrit
Summary: Hermione Granger is not your typical muggleborn student. First off, her first day in the wizarding world finds her catching the attention of one Lucius Malfoy who makes a split second decision to take her under his wing and educate her on all things wizarding world. Second off, she ends up being sorted into Slytherin House, which is notorious for its pureblood mania. As soon as she’s sorted into Slytherin, the entire rest of the school is against her, as nobody cares if she's a muggleborn or not, she's a Slytherin so she must be evil. One of the rules of Slytherin House is to present a united front, so Hermione is immediately defended against the other three houses and accepted into Draco Malfoy and his first year friend group. Follow Hermione Granger through her years as a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	1. Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! This is my first published fanfiction to AO3, I literally just accepted the invitation today. I havent' published a solo fanfiction in a very long time, so I hope this isn't that bad. Let me know what you think of the chapter please and thank you!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> After reading some of the comments, I've decided to edit a bit of this chapter, slow it down a bit where things seem rushed, and clear up some confusion at other parts, because I now realized that I didn't write the chapter so other people knew what I was thinking. My apologies, for thinking you all to be mind-readers.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I would like to be able to take credit for the amazing literature that is Harry Potter, that credit belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling. The only aspect of my story that is my own are the parts of the plotline not inspired by two fics, one titled “Silver Trinkets” written by AyaRavensong(thMaddHatter) and is on AO3, the other titled “The Green Girl” written by Colubrina and is on fanfiction.net - also I have taken direct dialogue from the Harry Potter series written by J.K.R. and would appreciate not being flagged for copyright violations/plagiarism thank you and enjoy!

 

**Chapter 1 : Where It All Began**

Hermione had always been an independent child so when it came time to purchase her school supplies for Hogwarts, it was no surprise that she was alone. She had just walked out of Gringotts, the Wizarding bank run by goblins, and now needed to start buying her supplies. Glancing up at the name of the nearest shop , Madam Malkin’s Robes For All Occasions, Hermione gently pushed open the door, causing a bell to ring and one of the two boys, the one with gelled back platinum blonde hair, standing on the pedestals to glance at the front of the store.

“I say, look at that man!” He said suddenly, motioning towards the window next to the door, his grey eyes widening ever so slightly.

“That’s Hagrid” The other boy, the raven haired one who looked like he hadn’t combed his hair in weeks, replied. “He works at Hogwarts.”

Hermione walked towards the two, having seen a woman taking measurements of the raven-haired boy, and waited patiently for one of them to be finished. The woman looked up and saw Hermione waiting and offered her a gentle smile, which Hermione returned.

“Oh, I’ve heard of him.” The blonde boy, whom Hermione dubbed Blondie, said. “He’s a sort of servant isn’t he?”

“He’s the gamekeeper.” was the response from the other boy.

“Yes, exactly, I heard he’s a sort of _savage_ \- lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed.”

“I think he’s brilliant.” The raven-haired boy said. Hermione noticed his tone getting more and more agitated as their conversation went on, but Blondie hadn’t seemed to notice.

“ _Do_ you?” Blondie sneered slightly, “Why is he with you? Where are your parents?”

“They’re dead.”

“Oh. Sorry. But they were _our_ kind weren’t they?” Blondie asked, not sounding very sorry in the beginning.  
“They were a witch and wizard if _that’s_ what you mean.” replied the other boy shortly.

“I really don’t think they should let the other sort in, do you? They’re just not the same, _they’ve never been brought up to know our ways_. Some of them have never even _heard_ of Hogwarts until they get their letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in old wizarding families. What’s your surname anyways?” Blondie asked, but before the other boy could respond, Madam Malkin told him she was finished and that he could leave.

Blondie turned towards Hermione and a calculating look came across his face.

“What about you? What’s your surname?”

“Granger. My name is Hermione Granger. What’s yours?” Hermione replied slowly.

“Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy.” Blondie, now Draco, answered back. He looked like he wanted to say more but was cut off by the bell ringing again, signalling the door opening.

“Ah Draco. Still haven’t finished? Who is this young lady?” A man, who looked to be Draco’s father, walked into the shop.

“My name is Hermione Granger, sir. I was wondering if I could inquire about something your son said a few moments ago?” Hermione addressed the man respectfully. When he nodded his head, she continued.

“Draco was speaking to a black-haired boy earlier and brought up parentage.. He said that the ‘other sort’ shouldn’t be allowed into Hogwarts because they haven’t been brought up in the wizarding world. How might one go about changing that so as to not be ignorant of wizarding traditions and culture?” Hermione asked. The man looked thoughtful for a moment before replying.

“Draco, you know better than to say those things in public. It's shameful. As for you, Miss Granger, you are very intriguing for a muggleborn. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Malfoy family. I would like to extend an invitation to finish your shopping with my family today. I will be happy to refer some books to you on wizard culture and tradition.” Lucius Malfoy said. Draco looked to be ashamed of himself for disappointing his father, Hermione noted.

“That’s very kind of you, Lord Malfoy, but I’m afraid I’ve only just started my shopping. This is the first shop I’ve visited and I’m shopping alone.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Why are you shopping _alone_?? Where are your parents? They’re not dead too are they??” Draco butted in, having gotten over his shame.

“Oh.. Um.. No they’re not dead but I normally do things by myself.. They gave me some money and dropped me off at the Leaky Cauldron. So I got someone to open the pathway for me and I went to the bank to exchange my muggle currency to wizard currency and here I am.” Hermione ended her statement with a small shrug before lifting her arms to allow the tailor to take her measurements. She didn’t see the shocked look Draco gave his father.

“That…. That’s not right. Don’t they care? Didn’t they seem at least interested in your Hogwarts let-” The beginnings of Draco's’ rant were cut off by his father’s hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

“I believe it would be in everyone here’s best interest if you were to continue your childhood within the Wizarding World, so that when you graduate Hogwarts with Draco you are aware of how our world functions and the traditions we follow.” Lucius said. Hermione tilted her head slightly, thinking.

“I doubt my parents would care.. I practically do everything by myself anyways. I bet as long as I say that I’ll keep in touch then they’ll allow it.” Hermione said, thinking out loud. “Yes I think I should permanently move into the Wizarding World. How could we arrange that?”

“It is quite simple. We can request that I become your magical guardian, that way I will be in a position similar to that of a parent, and anything you need a guardian's permission for while at Hogwarts, I can provide my permission. Come Draco, Miss Granger, let us go to Ollivanders to purchase your wands.” Lucius suggested, motioning Hermione and Draco towards the door, seeing as both had finished.

“Lord Malfoy, if you could return in an hour to collect their clothes, that would be most appreciated.” Madam Malkin requested before the three left the shop. Lord Malfoy acknowledged Madam Malkin with an incline of his head and lead the two children, Draco and Hermione, out of the robes shop.

The group of three walked down the street to a shop that was narrow and shabby. Hermione looked up at the name of the shop and saw the peeling gold letters that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. There was a single wand resting on a faded purple cushion in the window.

“Ah yes, here we are. Come inside, children.” Lucius instructed, leading them into the shop.

“Hello darlings. Lucius, who is this young lady you brought with you?” A regal looking woman with pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes asked, kissing both Lucius and Draco on their cheeks.

“Mother, please, we are in public.” Draco protested, a faint pink tinging his cheeks.

“Cissa, this young lady is Hermione Granger. She was left here alone by her _muggle_ parents, and wishes to learn more about pureblood society and our traditions.” Lucius spoke, resting his hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “I have invited her to finish her shopping with us and plan on becoming her magical guardian, with Miss Granger possibly having a room to stay in at the Malfoy Manor.”

“That sounds wonderful. It will be nice to have another girl living in the Manor.” Narcissa replied, smiling warmly at Hermione for a moment.

“Good afternoon.” A soft voice said, making Hermione and Draco, though he will deny it later, jump.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Ollivander.” Lucius said cooly. “We are here for two wands today.”

“Ahh Mister Malfoy. I remember your wand quite well. 18 inches, Elm, with a dragon heartstring.” Mr. Ollivander said, smiling slightly. Then he turned to face Draco and Hermione. “Which arm is your wand arm?”

When Draco held out his right arm, Hermione followed suit, seeing as she was right-handed in muggle school. Mr. Ollivander pulled out two, silver-marked tape measures and started measuring the pair of children. He measured them from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around his head.

“Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hair, phoenix tail-feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard’s, or witch’s, wand.” Mr. Ollivander said, rummaging through long, skinny boxes.

“Mr. Ollivander?” Hermione piped up.

“Yes dear?”

“You said you only use three cores for your wands. Have you ever had a witch or wizard who didn’t match with those three cores? What do you do when that happens? Is there another wand shop in London? Why do you only use three, surely there are other magical creatures in the world, right?” Hermione asked in rapid fire, not breathing until she asked her last question. Narcissa quirked her eyebrow at Lucius, who inclined his head slightly.

“My dear child, there has never been a witch or wizard who has walked out of my shop without a wand. I’m sure there are many other wand cores in the world, but my family’s tradition only involves using phoenix tail feathers, unicorn hair, and dragon heartstrings.” Mr. Ollivander replied, pulling out two wands and offering them both to Draco and Hermione.

“Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches, nice and flexible. Give it a wave, now.” Mr. Ollivander said to Hermione before turning to Draco, “Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches and quite springy. Go on, try it out.”

Hermione and Draco looked at each other before each waving their wands in the air.

“No no no that won’t do. Wait one moment. I will return.” Mr Ollivander snatched the two wands back before the two children could do anything. Mr. Ollivander returned with two more wands.

“Here try these. 10 inches, hawthorn wood and a unicorn hair.” He handed that wand to Draco. Draco grinned when he grabbed a hold of it and waved it in the air. A shower of silver and green sparks shot out of the wand. “Oh very good! Now for you Miss. 10 and three quarter inches, vine wood and a dragon heartstring.” Mr. Ollivander handed the vinewood wand to Hermione, who felt a rush of power course through her. She grinned at the Malfoys and waved her wand. Silver and bronze sparks rained down and Mr. Ollivander cheered.

“That will be 7 Galleons each. 14 Galleons total.” He said, standing behind the desk near the door.

“I would like to purchase two wand arm-holsters, Mr. Ollivander. Dragonhide, preferably.” Lucius requested.

“Of course Lord Malfoy. That will bring your total number of Galleons to 34.” Mr. Ollivander answered. Lord Malfoy pulled out a pouch and from that pouch, the exact number of Galleons Mr. Ollivander requested. “Pleasure doing business with you, Lord Malfoy.”

Lucius responded with an inclination of his head. When the group left the shop, Lord Malfoy gave one arm holster to Draco and the other to Hermione, who’s protests he silenced with the rise of his hand.

“If you are going to become a resident at the Malfoy Manor, then you must grow accustomed to being spoiled on occasion. Seeing as this is your shopping trip before you leave for Hogwarts, this would be considered a special occasion.” Lucius explained.

“Oh! Alright.” Hermione replied. “Can we go look at trunks, sir?”

“Of course. The trunk shop is right this way.” Lucius told Hermione.

This went on for the rest of the day. At the end of the shopping trip, Hermione was now the owner of a multi-compartment trunk that came with a normal trunk for her school supplies, a library compartment for all of her books that was locked with the password ‘Shakespeare’, and a wardrobe compartment to store her clothes that was also locked, this time with the password being ‘Twillfits’.

Surprisingly, the trunk shop also sold trunk organizers. Hermione splurged a bit and bought one for her school supplies compartment, and was currently putting all of her things away. Her self-inking quills, her many, many rolls of parchment, her supplies to make wax seals to seal letters, her potions supplies, her telescope, and her pet treats. According to Lucius, the typically Slytherin families buy a different student’s set of potions ingredients, one that has better quality ingredients in it, so when the time came for Hermione and Draco to buy their potions ingredients Lucius bought them both the Slytherin ingredients package. The Malfoys also bought Hermione an early birthday present, an owl, considering her birthday isn’t until after the students leave for Hogwarts. Hermione bought herself a ginger cat that the woman at the pet shop said was part Kneazle and named Crookshanks, and the Malfoys bought her a horned owl which she named Athena after the greek goddess of wisdom, intelligence, and skill.

Hermione also discussed the idea of her fully integrating in the Wizarding World and living with the Malfoys with her parents. Like she predicted, their only request was for her to keep in touch and write to them every few weeks. Hermione proposed that she write to them every other Sunday, which they agreed to, and left the living room to write a letter to the Malfoys.

Hermione sat at her desk with Crookshanks basking in the setting sun next to her parchment, and was nibbling on the end of one of the Sugar Quills that Draco insisted she buy, contemplating what she should write in the letter.

 

 

_Dear Malfoy Family (whomever reads this first),_

_This is Hermione writing this letter. It’s my first time writing with any sort of quill so I hope you’ll excuse my poor excuse of handwriting, I'll make sure to practice my letters after I send this. I asked my parents about me fully integrating into the Wizarding World, and they agreed, as long as I write to them regularly. I told them that I would write to them every other Sunday. I was wondering how quickly I could move to the Malfoy Manor? My trunk is packed up neatly, I finished organizing it before talking to my parents, so I’m ready to go at a moment's notice._

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. Draco the sugar quills are amazing I’m so glad you encouraged me to buy them. I can’t wait to see you again, I hope it’s soon._

 

Hermione put paperweights on the edges of her parchment, to let the ink dry, and decided to get ready for bed seeing as she could send the letter in the morning.

“Goodnight Athena. Goodnight Crookshanks.” She mumbled, falling asleep quickly.


	2. Integration (part 1.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione reads some books (surprise, surprise). The Malfoys snatch her away from the Muggle world, and she meets her future Slytherin classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient with me. I understand that I took hella long to finally update this fic, no I haven't abandoned it.  
> I had planned to finish it and update it at least a week ago, but alas, last weekend was my birthday party, my 17th birthday was on this past Wednesday, and I've been getting back into the school routine because my senior year of high school started three weeks ago.
> 
> Once again, please leave a comment if there's anything you don't understand and need clarification on, or if you enjoyed the chapter.

**Chapter 2: Integration (Part one)**

**_THUNK_ **

“Oww” Hermione whined, rubbing her head where it landed on the floor. When she got around to opening her eyes, the first thing that greeted her was the blinding sunlight streaming through her window.

“Blast. I didn’t close my curtains. Oh well. Time to send my letter and begin reading my school books!” Hermione muttered to herself, moving towards her desk.

The ink was completely dry having been out all night, so Hermione pulled out her supplies to make wax seals from her open trunk. Lucius had made sure Hermione had the necessary supplies for proper letter sending, and had even insisted on her getting a signet ring with her initials on it. After folding the letter, and melting the wax needed for the seal, Hermione poured a small amount of wax onto the folded letter to seal it. She waited a few seconds for the wax to be semi-hard before pushing her signet ring in it, thus sealing it with her initials.

“Now Athena, do you remember the people who bought you for me?” Hermione turned to her horned owl. Athena hooted a reply and seemed to give Hermione a look that said “Of course I do, I’m not an idiot.”

“Oh what am I saying, you’re a smart girl, of course you remember. Right, I want you to take this letter,” Hermione said, holding out the letter to Athena, who took it in her beak, “And find the family who bought you for me. Try to give it to Lucius, he’s the tall one with the long hair, but if you can’t find him just give it to Narcissa, his wife, or Draco, their son.”

Athena blinked once at Hermione, who took it as an understanding of her directions, before flying out the window that had been opened.

“Hermione! Come down for breakfast please!” Hermione’s mum, Jean, called from downstairs.

“Coming Mum!” Hermione called back, closing her window. She put all of her stationery away before going downstairs.

“Good morning, dear.” Jean said, smiling. She handed her daughter a bowl of porridge with fresh fruit in it.

“Good morning, mum. Thanks for the breakfast.” Hermione said, kissing her mum on the cheek and grabbing her breakfast. She ate her porridge in record time, and quickly left the room to start reading her books.

The first book Hermione opened was titled “Through The Eyes of a Muggle-born” and contained things that every magic-raised child knew when they entered Hogwarts. Things that included: where Platform 9 ¾ is and how to get there, what the marks for OWL’s mean,  how to properly hold a quill, what quidditch is, who the most influential families are, and various other useful information.

Opening the section on how to write with a quill, Hermione pulled out her Spell-Checking Quill and a muggle composition book - she wasn’t about to use her _parchment_ to practice writing, oh no - to practice her lettering with a Quill. She hadn’t noticed, but while Hermione had been practicing her letters lunchtime had come and gone and the Malfoy family had replied.

_**Tap tap tap.** _

Hermione glanced up from where she was seated in surprise and opened her window. Athena flew into Hermione’s bedroom and dropped the letter she was holding in her beak onto Hermione’s desk.

Turning the letter over, Hermione saw the sigil of the Malfoy House and grinned.

 

_Dear Miss Granger,_

 

_In regards to your inquiry about when you will be moved to Malfoy Manor, Narcissa and I are willing to pick you up from your parent’s house on Sunday, the 4th of August. That will give me time to file the paperwork to become your magical guardian. All I require from you is the address at which you live. Be sure to bring any valuables or personal items with you on Sunday as I’m unsure when you will return, if you ever do._

 

_Until Sunday,_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy_

 

The handwriting changed here.

 

**P.S. This is Draco now, I’m glad you enjoyed the Sugar Quills.**

**I will also be eagerly awaiting your arrival. See you on Sunday.**

 

Hermione grinned and quickly grabbed one of her smaller pieces of parchment, meant for small letters, and wrote the address of her parent’s house. She blew on the ink until it dried before folding it up and sealing it.

“Here girl, one more trip. I don’t think I’ll need to send anymore letters while I’m here so you can stay with the Malfoys.” Hermione said, feeding Athena an owl treat then letting her grab the letter in her beak and fly out the window. She sighed.

 _‘It’s only Thursday.. What am I going to do for two more days?’_ Hermione contemplated for a few minutes and turned back to her books. _‘If I can’t do anything else, I’ll keep practising my letters.’_

* * *

Surprisingly for Hermione, the next two days flew by and it was now Saturday evening. The multi-compartment trunk Hermione got in London was open on her bed and Hermione was going through her room trying to determine what counted as valuable or personal. She grabbed a couple souvenirs she’d gotten over the years; a snow-globe from San Francisco with the Golden Gate Bridge, a picture of her family in the pyramids in Egypt, a photo album of pictures from when Hermione was younger, a couple stuffed animals that still held sentimentality to her, and every book that she owned.

“Hermione! Tea’s ready darling!” Jean called from downstairs.

“Coming Mum!” Hermione shouted back, putting the last of her books on a shelf in her library compartment.

“So seeing as you’re leaving tomorrow, and this is our last proper meal as a family, your father and I decided to order indian takeaway from your favourite restaurant.” Jean said, her eyes filling with tears.

“Oh mum! It’s not like you’re never going to hear from me ever again! I’ll still be writing letters and such…” Hermione trailed off at the end, knowing it wasn’t the same. She walked towards her mum and wrapped her arms around her.

“I know, darling, but it just isn’t going to be the same without you here, with your nose in a book all the time.” Dan Granger, Hermione’s father, replied, joining the mother/daughter hug.

“Well,” Jean said, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief, “Let’s eat shall we?”

The family of three enjoyed one last meal together, a meal of indian takeaway with treacle tart for afters, before putting a film on. They watched “The Breakfast Club” a popular film in America during the 80s. The rest of the evening went by quickly and soon it was time for Hermione to go to bed.

* * *

Hermione wasn’t sure how the Malfoys were going to pick her up, but she was pleasantly surprised to see that they had a muggle chauffeur driving a limousine. She hadn’t expected the Malfoys to know about muggle culture, though they will deny that fact if asked.

“Hermione! It’s been too long, dear.” Narcissa said, pulling Hermione into a hug.

“Hello Lady Malfoy” Hermione replied, smiling and returning the hug.

“Oh nonsense! Call me Cissa, dear.” Narcissa said, then turning to Hermione’s parents, “You must be Hermione’s parents! I’m Narcissa Malfoy, this is my husband Lucius, and our son Draco. We are so very thankful for you letting us help raise your daughter while she lives in _our_ world. We’ll be out of your hair in a few minutes while _Draco_ helps Hermione with her bags.” Narcissa said, nudging her son as she said his name.

“Yes Mother..” Draco grumbled.

“Come on Draco, my bedroom is upstairs.” Hermione said quietly.

“I don’t know why she’s having me help. I never have to carry any of my bags, our house elv- oh that’s why. Dobby!” Draco called when the two people entered Hermione’s room. Hermione had seen pictures of house elves before, but seeing them in person was another thing entirely. They had large, bat-like ears and bulging eyes. Dobby’s were green and the size of tennis balls.

“Master Draco called for Dobby?” Dobby said, trembling slightly.

“Take Hermione’s bags to the room Mother set up across from mine.” Draco commanded.

“Right away Master Draco.” Dobby squeaked, snapping his fingers and vanishing with Hermione’s bags with a loud crack.

“Draco! Hermione! Come downstairs please! We’ll be leaving soon!” Lucius called from the ground floor.

“Yes Father!” Draco called back then, turning to Hermione, he said “C’mon. Let’s go.”

“As I was saying before, once we leave you won’t remember any of us picking your daughter up. Her school year started on August 1st. It’s a year round school that keeps students over every holiday, including over the summer.” Lucius was speaking to Hermione’s parents, who had a dazed look about them.

“Hermione, Draco. Come here children. We’re going to use Side-Along Apparation to return to our manor.” Narcissa instructed quietly. “Hermione, you’ll be coming with me. Draco, with your father.”

The two pairs quickly Disapparated from the Granger’s household to the Malfoy Manor. Hermione was, to put it simply, amazed.

“Draco! This is incredible!” Hermione gasped.

Draco smirked, “Well of course it is. Having my father be the Speaker of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses in the Wizengamot _does_ have its perks.”

“My apologies, but could you explain what the wizengamot is? And the ranking of the houses? Or is there a book you can point me to? Are there even books on this stuff? Oh what am I saying of cour-”

“-Hermione breathe!” Draco said, chuckling at Hermione’s red face.”Let's’ go look at your room first, and then we can talk about your questions.”

“Oh. Yes. My room. Of course. How silly of me. Let’s go.” Hermione said, slightly flustered. Draco laughed and placed Hermione’s hand on his elbow to escort her to the family wing.

The two children walked casually to the family wing, and from there to Draco’s floor with his bedroom, en suite, drawing room, 12 - now 11 - spare rooms for his friends to sleep in when they stayed at the Manor, and 6 other bathrooms, not including Hermione's new en suite. Lucius and Narcissa, along with Draco, chose the spare room across from Draco’s to be Hermione’s bedroom in the Manor.

“Mother wasn’t sure on how you wanted your room to look, so she’s left quite a few catalogs for you to choose from and mark which ones you want. Don’t worry about the cost, Mother loves to splurge on shit like this.” Draco said as he opened the door to Hermione’s room.

At the moment it was quite a plain room; cream coloured walls, some sort of dark wood making up majority of the furniture in the room with the only exception being a floor length mirror which didn't have any wood on it at all, the bedspread, and pillows, were white with black detailing on it with a plush emerald green carpet covering the floor.

“Is this what all your spare rooms look like?” Hermione asked, taking her shoes off. She walked off towards the desk that had the catalogs on it.

“Nah, all my friends’ve already personalized their rooms. Speaking of, I told them you were arriving today and invited them all here. We can catch you up on some of our lessons we’ve all taken since we could walk. Don’t want you looking like the odd-one-out now do we?” Draco said, removing his shoes as well.

“How on earth am I supposed to choose what I want my room to look like?” Hermione asked. Draco was about to answer her, when the door opened and a dark-skinned boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes appeared in the doorway. He scanned the room and broke into a grin when he saw Draco.

“Brilliant! You’re back! This her then?” He asked, removing his shoes and nodding towards Hermione.

“Yeah that’s her. Good to see you, Blaise.” Draco stood and clasped hands with the newcomer. They pulled towards each other and slapped one another’s back. “Right. Hermione, this is Blaise Zabini, one of my best friends since we were in nappies. Blaise, this is Hermione Granger. Father’s decided to take her under his wing and teach her our ways before the crackpot old fool who calls himself Headmaster can corrupt her.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger.” Blaise said, bowing before Hermione and kissing her hand.

“Uh.. It’s a pleasure to meet you too? And call me Hermione.” Hermione replied, blushing.

“Brilliant, call me Blaise. Am I the first one here then?” Blaise addressed the room, when the door opened again. This time, there were three girls in the doorway.

“Only by a few minutes Blaise.” The girl in the front said. “Oh! Is this our newest group member?”

Draco sighed. “Yes Pansy, this is her. Hermione, this is Pansy Parkinson, another one of my best friends since we were in nappies. Behind her is Daphne Greengrass, one of Pansy’s best friends and also one of mine as well, and hiding behind Daphne is her younger sister Astoria, who will be joining us at Hogwarts in two years time. Ladies, this is Hermione Granger. Father has decided to take her under his wing and educate her before the crackpot old fool Dumbledore can corrupt her.”

“Oh how wonderful! Daphne, we simply _must_ go wardrobe shopping together.” Pansy said to Daphne in a posh accent, before the pair burst into a fit of giggles. “It’s lovely to meet you Hermione. Now, if I know Aunt Cissy like I think I do, I imagine she left you a stack of catalogs to design your room?”

“Uh.. Yes, she did.” Hermione said, motioning to her desk.

“Wonderful! Let’s get started. Daph? Torie? Our assistance is required. We simply _must_ help our newest friend get a footing in this world. What better place to start than her bedroom?” Pansy said, transitioning into the posh accent once more. Daphne and Pansy burst into another round of giggles, this time with Astoria giggling as well.

Just as the group of four settled onto the carpet near where Draco and Blaise were seated on the sofas in the corner, the door opened again.

“Ladies! Ladies, ladies,” Another boy emerged from the doorway, winking before he continued with his entry speech, “And gentlemen. No need to panic, there’s plenty of Theodore to go around.”

“Teddy!!” Astoria squealed, jumping up from where she was on the floor and running towards the new boy.

“Star! How have you been? Are you alright? Are you nervous about all of us leaving for Hogwarts?” ‘Teddy’ asked, hugging Torie around the waist.

“Hey! Lovebirds! We got a new recruit here! There’s time for catching up later!” Blaise shouted, throwing a cushion at the pair.

“Oh, shit, right. Speak to you in a minute Star, alright?” ‘Teddy’ said, releasing Torie from the hug but keeping an arm around her.

“Ah yes, our newest recruit. My name is Theodore Nott. These arseholes like to mock Star and call me Teddy when I’m distracted. You can call me Theo, like the others do when they’re not embarrassing me.” Theo said, bowing his head at Hermione.

“Hi Theo. I’m Hermione Granger. I don’t really have a nickname, so I guess you lot can come up with one for me?” Hermione introduced herself, bowing her head in return.

“Theo, Father’s decided to take Hermione under his wing before crackpot dumbledore can corrupt her.”

“Makes sense. He’s been doing that a lot since he’s been at Hogwarts. I should know, it almost happened to my great-grandfather.”

“What did Dumbledore do to your great-grandfather Theo?” Pansy asked, leaning forward from where she sat on the floor.

 

_***TO BE CONTINUED***  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said above, this past month have been really stressful and busy so I wasn't able to write anything, but I think I've settled into a good routine for this year so hopefully I'll have some freetime to write :)
> 
> I was also wondering if anyone would like to be my beta reader? I ended up rewriting parts of the first chapter based on some comments I read, and realized that having a beta would probably be beneficial? So i guess if you're interested then leave a comment or something or email me : trinity.davidson11@gmail.com
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm currently working on the third. Apologies about the cliffhanger. Although its not much of a cliffhanger now is it?


	3. not really a chapter - more of an update

Alright guys, it's been a while. I am so very sorry about the hiatus - I've had writers block. Most of you probably don't know, but I'm a senior in high school and its so fucking stressful its crazy. I'm in marching band, which took up boat loads of my time, and now I'm in drum line for winter season and that's gonna take more time. I'm scraping this fic and restarting it. I already rewrote the beginning of the first chapter and I like it 1000000 times more than my original fic. I'll keep this on my account, but I will be writing a new story with the same basic plotline. I'll try to have more than one chapter when I first post it though, so you don't go ages without some new content. The way I've written this story isn't how I want it and its essentially trapped me in writer's block.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any suggestions on how you think the story could go, please feel free to leave a comment or something like that! I'll be replying to comments in the comment section, so be sure to check that out incase someone else brought up something you had a question about!  
> :)  
> 


End file.
